Bio-Man (Super-Star Legends)
Bio-Man, otherwise known as Colin Cain, is the main protagonist of the Bio-Man series, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel. His Minion is Holly Brooks. Biography. ANIMAL-POWERED VIGILANTE Cursed with a mysterious disease that left him frail and dying shortly after college, young Colin Cain was sure to die. But thanks to his father, a scientist at Cortech Industries, a cybernetic spine saved his life and granted him immense strength and agility. After his father is killed for refusing to reproduce these spines for the military, Colin enlists the help of Dr. Don Rutherford to create the Bio-Man, a cybernetic suit granting Colin a variety of animal-themed powers. THE LEGACY OF BIO-MAN *''Bio-Man'' *''Bio-Man 2'' *''Vengeance: The V-Rangers'' *''Bio-Man 3'' *''Vengeance: Battle for Earth'' Rival *'Name': Tortelder *'Reason:' After Bio-Man encounters Tortelder, he begins to suspect that the Meta Monster is an experiment created by Cortech Industries. *'Connection:' Bio-Man is a superhero with powers themed around animals, whereas Tortelder is an animal with superhuman abilities. Gameplay Bio-Man fights using various quick melee attacks and animal-themed powers. A bonus is that all of his attacks deal extra damage if done from behind. Bio-Man also has the ability to cling to walls for a short time, as well as jump off of them. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Quick Punch- Bio-Man punches forward quickly. This can be performed as a three-hit combo, the final punch causing an eject roll. *Spinning Top- Bio-Man begins performing a breakdance-like upside-down spin kick. *High Kick- Bio-Man kicks upwards, launching opponents upwards. This can be canceled into Tail Grapple. *Leg Sweep- Bio-Man performs a sweep kick that trips opponents. Triangle (Strong): *Claw Pounce- Bio-Man pounces forward with his claws. If it connects, he has the ability to maul the opponent while they are immobile for a few seconds. *Super Leap- Bio-Man leaps into the air before coming down hard on the opponent with his foot. *Winged Escape- Bio-Man flaps his bat wings, granting him a third jump and dealing damage to opponents he hits. *Regeneration- Bio-Man begins to slowly heal himself; however, he is completely immobile while doing this. Circle (Unique): *Tail Winch- Bio-Man shoots his prehensile tail forward. Any opponent it grapples onto will be pulled towards Bio-Man. *Big Kick- Bio-Man kicks the opponent several times before ejecting them. *Tail Grapple- Bio-Man shoots his prehensile tail at an upwards angle, pulling himself towards a wall or enemy the tail hits. If the tail hits nothing, nothing happens. *Wing Counter- Bio-Man uses his wings as a shield, serving as a counter that reflects damage. Throws: *Wing Takedown (Up): Bio-Man grabs the opponent, flies up, and throws them. *Dive Takedown (Forward): Bio-Man leaps up, opens his wings, and dives into the opponent. *Slam Takedown (Down): Bio-Man jumps onto the opponent's shoulder, grabs their head with his feet, and does a somersault, slamming the opponent down. Supers *Stealth Takedown (Level 1): Bio-Man grabs an opponent, fires his prehensile tail at the top stage boundary, and pulls himself and the opponent up into the sky. *Hawk Eye (Level 2): Bio-Man has several seconds to aim the telescopic laser target coming from his eyes. After the time is up, Bio-Man will fly in the direction it was pointing, killing any opponent in his way. *Red-Handed (Level 3): The entire stage turns pitch black. The player now controls the searchlight of a police helicopter. If the player catches an opponent in the searchlight, an AI-controlled Bio-Man will automatically descend from the sky via his prehensile tail, grab the opponent, and pull them into the air. Taunts *'Woe Was You:' Bio-Man pretends to be a frail, whiny person, mocking the opponent. *'My Weakness!:' Bio-Man falls on his knees, begging mockingly, while he says, "No, my one weakness: a stern talking-to!" *'This Is Boring:' Bio-Man yawns and kicks at the dust. Quotes *When Selected: **"I got the right equipment!" **"You can all give up now!" **"You're going to go down hard!" *Prematch: **"I think I can hold down the fort here." **"This won't last long." **"C'mon, roadkill!" *Item Pick-up : **"One of those cyber-whaties?" **"Muy interesante." **"This won't match Holly's jacket." **"Finders, keepers!" **"Why does this seem so convenient?" **"Thank you, Cortech..." (sarcastically) *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"This will be difficult to explain to Holly..." *Using Stealth Takedown: **"Shhh!" *Using Hawk Eye: **"I spy with my hawk eye!" *Using Red-Handed: **"You're going behind bars...and I don't mean a zoo." *Successful KO: **"Boom-shocka-locka!" **"Another one in the big house!" **"That had to hurt!" **"Was that all you got?" **"I'm an animal!" **"It must suck to be you!" **"Just thought I'd 'drop' in." *Respawn: **"Be honest: are you stupid?" **"What the hell?" **"Wow...that sucked." **"I'd say "don't be a fool", but it's too late." **"No...I didn't change in a phone booth." Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Bio-Man flies onto the stage. Bio-Man lowers himself onto the stage via his prehensile tail. Bio-Man catches a police car that was thrown from off-screen before setting it down. Bio-Man looks at the camera and his claws emerge. Winning Screen Bio-Man, with his back to the camera, dramatically opens his wings. Bio-Man flies off the stage. Bio-Man shrugs his shoulders smugly. Bio-Man pulls off his mask before kissing Holly. Losing Screen Bio-Man stands at his father's grave. Bio-Man appears on one knee, with his suit in tatters. Bio-Man hangs from his tail, with his back to the camera. Bio-Man crosses his arms in disappointment and says "you got lucky". Costumes Bio-Man 2.0 Bio-Man's default outfit. The Bio-Man suit from the second game. Bio-Man 1.0 The Bio-Man suit from the first game. Vigilante Bio-Man Bio-Man wears a hooded sweatshirt, jeans, and sneakers. Shirtless Bio-Man Bio-Man wears no shirt, revealing his cybernetic spine on his back. Transem: Bio-Woman Bio-Man's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. The same costume as the default, but as a thin 20-something woman. Category:Bio-Man Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:BSSL Characters Category:Toshiko Games